


His And Her Story

by shadowmoonnight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, date, marry
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmoonnight/pseuds/shadowmoonnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他和她的事情，也可以是『他和她的故事』。<br/>只是一部＂轉世(Reincarnation).約會(Date).結婚(Marry)＂的故事。<br/><br/>★ 配對 ★<br/>正文：Zoisite x 水野亞美、Jadeite x 火野麗、Nephrite x 木野真琴、Kunzite x 愛野美奈子<br/>番外：地場衛 x 月野兔、艾利歐斯 x 小小兔</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tanzanite

 

Mizuno Ami（水野亞美）/Zoisite

Reincarnation: Tanzanite（轉世篇：Tanzanite）

 

 

※《美少女戰士-La Reconquista-》音樂劇衍生※

 

 

消滅掉黑暗帝國以後，我們四個守護戰士和Sailor Moon小兔恢復了以往生活。

現在想起來，似乎是場夢，而曾經交往（？）的那男生也是，他真的存在過嗎？

 

 

「亞美怎麼了？」月野兔困惑的問。

「真琴。」火野麗看向木野真琴。

「美奈子。」木野真琴轉頭看愛野美奈子。

「小麗。」愛野美奈子往旁邊看火野麗。

「肯定是那個！」三人一口同聲。

「那個？」月野兔咬著吸管含糊再問道。

「戀愛！」三人拍桌回答。

 

 

「小衛，小麗她們說亞美戀愛了。」月野兔抓著地場衛的右手臂。

「戀愛…。」地場衛摸著左胸口。

「小衛？」月野兔抬頭。

「沒事。」地場衛對月野兔笑了笑。

 

 

**═ 回憶start ═**

 

和他是在Game Show相遇，他是偶像團體Pandemic 4的成員之一；和他接觸是在他們四個男生搭訕我們四個女孩時候；和他有個初步了解（只有了解亞美這一方），帶著試看看的心情答應約會。

 

約會過程中，他紳士且不越線。我使用手帕，只因為自己害怕碰觸到男生，而他似乎明白。

 

拿著手帕另一端，他與我玩起文字接龍，玩到一半，他透過我想起的單字，讓他脫口而出時也觸碰到我的臉龐。

 

晴朗天氣轉為雷雨，他去買了傘，卻忘記買給自己，我心急下把傘還給他，恰巧雷聲響起，我嚇得撲進他懷裡，霎那間…我被不從有過的情感給困惑住，但是那時的我並不曉得這個情感叫做愛情。

 

他們（Jadeite、Nephrite、Kunzite）的出現，讓他想起他接近我的目的。是的…他們提出的約會打從一開始就別有用心。他臉上有著歉意，可我失落的情緒溢滿內心。

 

雖然Sailor Moon、Mars、Jupiter、Venus、タキシード仮面出手拯救，寡不敵眾，最後我依然被抓走。

 

質問他接近我的目的，他沒有告訴我，反而是說一開始確實是有企圖，可是他現在並不想與我戰鬥，而且他似乎忘記某件很重要事情。聽到這裡，我隱約感覺到他是說真心話以及我好像也遺忘了什麼重要事情。

 

月光照射，我感應到Sailor Moon她們，也感應到很熟悉的能量，希蕾妮蒂女王…好熟悉的名字。面向他，背後感受著月光，我…記起了重要事情。

 

我是前世為希蕾妮蒂公主、轉生為月野兔、現在成為水手戰士Sailor Moon的守護戰士—Sailor Mercury。至於轉生後的水野亞美，則是為了保護轉生後的公主及重建月亮王國而存在。

 

前世的Mercury，從小陪伴公主、教育公主、保護公主，直到公主愛上地球王子安迪米歐。

 

有次公主不在宮殿，就猜想她可能偷溜出門，去地球尋找時不小心迷路，在慌亂無措之下，碰到一名男子，那男子有著綠色的眼睛，我的視線無法移開，直到他出聲，才不好意思的移開。

 

他說可以陪伴我尋找公主，在找尋當中，他和我說了許多話，也告訴我他名字叫Zoisite，我用餘光瞄繪他的臉龐，他轉頭笑了笑，我才驚覺到自己又失禮了。

 

那一次的認識、那一次的聊天，我對他有深刻的印象，而他似乎從那時開始，會不時和安迪米歐王子一起來到月亮王國。

 

宴會上，他邀請我跳舞，我又再次無法抗拒他的魅力，他笑著對我說＂每次看到妳，都是在盯著我看，我臉上有甚麼嗎？＂我低下頭，臉頰似乎比以往更紅，悄悄地吐舌頭，告訴自己別愣住了。

 

最後一次看到他是在宴會上，之後就沒再看到他，似乎是被Jadeite、Nephrite、Kunzite給殺了。他被殺的理由…我想是因為他曾經告訴我＂地球要對月亮王國發動攻擊，原因是受不了月亮王國一直以來的監視。＂因此被他們三人認定為是背叛。

 

想起前世的記憶，看向他的目光多了一些不知如何表達的情緒，淚水就這麼滴下，他用他手指輕輕地擦拭掉我的眼淚，接著把我抱進他懷裡，他對我說＂別難過，那不是你的過錯。＂我才知道原來我和他這麼早就認識，也在那時候就對他有愛意，所以我在轉生的現在遲遲對男性不感興趣，甚至害怕碰觸，都只為了他。

 

在牢裡幾天，再一次看到他，他說＂Kunzite他們被貝莉爾女王完全控制，在快想起過去事情以前。而安迪米歐王子、也就是タキシード仮面，他已經被洗腦了，你得去幫忙Sailor Moon。＂聽到這裡，我可以確定他接下來要做的事情。

 

他放我出來，告訴我出去的路線。我撲進他懷裡哭泣，我內心知道…出去後就無法再見到他，因為前世就是這樣。他親吻我那已經泛淚的眼睛，親吻我的臉頰，告訴我＂務必拯救安迪米歐王子，請幫我告訴他請原諒Zoisite。而妳，我的Mercury，我的亞美，如果還能再轉世，這次我想與妳相愛，陪伴在妳身邊。＂

 

**═ 回憶end ═**

 

 

消滅掉黑暗帝國以後，我和小兔她們繼續當高中生的生活。

詢問自己『他存在過嗎？』，胸口就會陣痛，似乎在告訴我妳曾經有過那樣一段。

 

 

有一天碰到地場衛，他告訴我。

「在我被洗腦的時候，我把它放進我衣服的左邊口袋裡。小兔想讓我恢復，拿聖劍刺傷我胸口，我倒下了，可當我醒來時，我發現到它保護了我。水野，我想妳應該會需要它，我相信它也會希望在你身邊。」

「它是你的，地場。」把地場衛伸過來的手推回去。

再怎麼說Zoisite是地場前世的部下，我不應該拿走，雖然我很想接過它。

「別退還，它已經完成它該做的事，現在它應該待的位置是妳這裡。」地場衛再一次把手伸出來。

我抵擋不了內心的渴望，於是被地場的話說服，伸出手接過有著青紫顏色的Tanzanite。

 

★Tanzanite：坦札耐特石（美少女戰士單行本第三集）／坦桑石，別名藍色佐伊賽特。

 

 

看著Tanzanite，我難過的情緒湧上心頭，眼睛再次泛淚，我明白我無法不內疚。他為了月亮王國與地球的和平，他告訴我地球的近況，被來攻打月亮王國的人判定為是叛徒；他為了我，他放棄原本目的，不與我戰鬥；他為了地場，他放我出來與小兔她們會合。

 

 

「亞美？」真琴帶著擔憂的眼神看著我。

「真琴，沒事。」搖搖頭。

「可是妳的眼睛…」小麗拿出手帕。

「只是看書看到眼睛疲累。」笑一笑。

「亞美！妳知道大家是在說什麼，不要敷衍我們。」

「美奈子…」

「亞美，把妳內心的感受都說出來吧。我們都知道在黑暗帝國這事件裡，妳戀愛了，可是自從妳從小衛那裡拿到寶石後，情緒更低落，眼睛每天都是紅腫。」小兔抱著我痛哭。

拍一拍小兔背部，安慰她。

看來我讓大家擔心許久，從碰到地場那天開始。

 

 

與小兔等人聊過以後，她們明白Zoisite前世與我關係，也知道在這次黑暗帝國事件裡他後來扮演的角色。

轉換心情，來到與他初次約會地方，那時雨天，現在是大太陽、藍天白雲，拿起Tanzanite，看著它散發它獨有的魅力。

 

 

「我對妳一見鍾情。要來場約會嗎？」

背後出現男性的聲音，讓我不敢轉頭確認這男性聲音是否就是我熟識的那位。

「不，謝謝。」

「我喜歡你這類型的女孩，穩重、知性。」

男子走到我面前，對我微微一笑。

看到他的面貌，一時控制不了，眼淚就這樣流下。

「我再次轉生，回到妳身邊。」

他拿起手帕，拭去我的淚水，摸摸我的頭髮。

「Zoisite！」

環住他的頸部，而他抱住撲進到他懷裡的我。

 

 

我的Mercury，我的亞美，我對妳的愛意經過轉世，這次真的能夠陪伴在妳身邊，直到千年。

 

Zoisite，這次我不會放手了，就算你為了保護我再次死去，我也會完成我的任務後隨你一起。

 

* * *

 

Next: Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite

 


	2. Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite

 

Hino Rei（火野麗）/Jadeite, Kino Makoto（木野真琴）/Nephrite, Aino Minako（愛野美奈子）/Kunzite

Reincarnation: Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite（轉世篇：Jadeite、Nephrite、Kunzite）

 

 

※《美少女戰士-La Reconquista-》音樂劇衍生※

 

 

火野麗、木野真琴、愛野美奈子聽完水野亞美的心事，了解她那段時間發生的事情，除了安慰，也不曉得該怎麼做。

後來水野亞美、地場衛和月野兔都離開以後，她們三個依舊待在原處。

 

 

「妳們覺得呢？」愛野美奈子

「…」火野麗

「很訝異。」木野真琴

「亞美前世就戀愛了，身為愛的戰士，我竟然沒查覺到他們兩個。」愛野美奈子

「他們好低調。」木野真琴

「根本是我們忽略了，畢竟那時候的我們…」火野麗

「小麗，我們的前世就不多說了。」愛野美奈子

「我們保護公主是首要。」木野真琴

 

 

公主跑去找安迪米歐王子時，碰巧Kunzite也在那裡，他和王子不知道講甚麼話，也許是關於地球王國的事情。

公主叫喚王子，而在王子身邊的Kunzite轉頭，我向他點頭打聲招呼，他也點頭回復，這時看到他的嘴角上揚，少女戀愛心不小心作祟起來，從那時候起就悄悄地喜歡他。

 

忘記是什麼時候喜歡他，當察覺到的時候，Jadeite他的身影映入我的眼睛，我的心也烙下喜歡他的印記，可是我知道我最重要的還是保護公主，就算犧牲自己性命。

 

Nephrite他很健談，有次他來找安迪米歐王子，碰巧遇到我，於是就和他聊天起來，可能是這時候愛意萌芽。

 

 

過十幾天，月野兔拉著地場衛，蹦蹦跳跳的來到火川神社。

「小麗。」月野兔

「打擾了，火野。」地場衛

「啊，美奈子、真琴妳們都在這呀。」月野兔

「妳竟然忘記真琴轉告妳的話。」愛野美奈子

「不小心忘記了，嘿嘿。」月野兔

「來喝茶。」木野真琴

「亞美叫來我們在這裡要做什麼？」愛野美奈子

「不清楚，她沒說。」木野真琴

「我問了，她說等她到了就知道。」火野麗

「欸欸我前幾天看到亞美跟一個外國人聊天。」月野兔

「外國人？妳確定？」愛野美奈子

「我只看到背影，那個外國人比我高，頭髮是金色。」月野兔

「不會是要介紹男朋友…？」火野麗

這時外面傳來水野亞美的聲音

「小麗，妳在嗎？」水野亞美

「可以進來。」火野麗

 

 

大家看到水野亞美身後的男子時，表情都只有吃驚、驚訝。

「亞美！」

水野亞美拉著男子的手進入室內。

男子走到大家面前，視線則是對上地場衛。

「殿下。」

他下意識的對地場衛做出行禮的舉動。

「Zoisite，我雖然還是王子，但在這現世，我只是平凡人。我名字是地場衛。」

「地…地場。」

「你叫我衛好了，讓你叫我地場，顯得生疏。」

「…Ma…Ma…衛（Mamoru）。」對於叫王子的現世名字不適應，臉紅害羞起來。

「月野兔、火野麗、木野真琴、愛野美奈子。」

Zoisite邊聽亞美介紹邊喃喃自語地重複一遍。

「記起來了。請多多指教，月野、火野、木野、愛野。」

「你也是，Zoisite。」月野兔、火野麗、木野真琴、愛野美奈子

「亞美妳是來介紹男朋友？」愛野美奈子

「不是，是他說有東西要轉交。…男朋友什麼，還沒啦。」水野亞美說到後來臉紅。

「要給什麼？」火野麗

Zoisite從他衣服上口袋，拿出三樣東西。

「Jadeite、Nephrite、Kunzite！」

地場衛驚訝地看著Zoisite手裡的東西。

「他們不是…？」愛野美奈子

「我知道你們想問什麼。我再次轉生來到這世界，我手裡緊握這三樣東西，透過它們，我感受到他們，他們也跟我一樣再一次轉世。至於為何他們能轉世，只有問他們才知道。但我知道唯有透過祈禱，神才會聽到我們的訴求。」

「可是為什麼是給我們？」木野真琴

「我不奢望你們原諒他們，可是我希望你們給予機會。」

「我也希望你們收下，就當作是我這王子的請求。」

「好吧，王子殿下都這麼說了。」愛野美奈子

「也是。」火野麗

「嗯嗯。」木野真琴

她們三人從Zoisite手中接過東西。

 

★Jadeite為翡翠的硬玉

★Nephrite為翡翠的軟玉

★Kunzite為紫鋰輝石

 

 

火野麗、木野真琴、愛野美奈子看著手裡的東西。

「小麗，我們拿這石頭有什麼意思存在嗎？」愛野美奈子

「我不曉得這感覺是好還是不好。」火野麗

「女人直覺！感覺有戀愛！」木野真琴

「真琴！不要說笑！」火野麗

「真琴，妳覺得是戀愛？」愛野美奈子

「直覺而已。」木野真琴

「妳這樣一說我也希望有。」愛野美奈子

「這也不是沒有可能…按照Zoisite說的，難不成是把我們和他們…？」火野麗

三個女人猜測起Zoisite給石頭的用意。

 

 

「靈感很強的女人，我想來個占卜。」

準備回神社的路上，火野麗被在她身後的男人叫住。

「你要占卜什麼？」

「想占卜我的戀愛。」

「我可以說是零。」

「我的占卜告訴我，我的戀愛就在我的眼前，她的心靈有如火一樣的炙熱。」

金色短髮、藍色眼睛的男人，走到火野麗面前，手裡拿著塔羅牌當中的戀人（The Lovers）。

 

 

「前面綁著馬尾、有著玫瑰耳環的姑娘，我可以要妳手裡的便當嗎？」

木野真琴為了對照她身後男子話語中描述的人物，停下腳步。

「抱歉，我迷路了，恰巧現在是中午時間，我…沒帶錢。」

棕色捲髮、咖啡色眼睛的男子羞愧地說。

「這個便當就給你吧，看在你長得像我以前的男朋友份上。」

木野真琴說話同時，轉身遞出放有便當的袋子。

 

 

「有著愛神維納斯之稱的我，為何沒有人追求。」

愛野美奈子垂頭喪氣，把玩在手裡的石頭一個不小心劃出拋物線，打到不遠處的男人。

男人貌似是被打到，蹲下、低著頭、用手揉一揉被打到的頭部。

愛野美奈子看到男人，心裡一驚。

『我喜歡的類型！』

「對不起。」

男子搖手說沒事。

「沒關係，下次妳能小心就好了。」

「那個…我們前世是不是認識？」

雖然是她喜歡的類型，可是連聲音都是她熟悉，愛野美奈子猜想會不會是他。

「妳跟以前還是一樣。」

是美奈子記憶中的他－白色頭髮、淺灰色眼睛、右耳戴著菱形耳環。

「Kunzite！」

 

 

「你們可以說了，是什麼原因轉世。」火野麗

Jadeite、Nephrite、Kunzite彼此互看。

「祈禱，妳們知道吧？我們告訴神，我們想保護王子的心…」Kunzite

「以及我們想得到月亮王國也就是妳們的諒解…」Nephrite

「可能神聽到了，我們醒來時就在這世界。」Jadeite

「Zoisite是有告訴我們祈禱這回事，沒想到還真的…」愛野美奈子

「你們要道歉的對象是地場跟小兔，想得到的原諒也是。」火野麗

「同意小麗說的話。」木野真琴

 

愛野美奈子、火野麗、木野真琴看來看去，深深地嘆口氣。

『看來前世和黑暗王國，或許就如Zoisite說的，他（Jadeite／Nephrite／Kunzite）是被洗腦控制。那我可以悄悄地希望他（Jadeite／Nephrite／Kunzite）在這次轉世能夠愛上我。』

 

 

Jadeite，你還記得那場宴會上你對我說的話嗎？

 

宴會結束，請忘記我，如果有來世，我想當妳的戀人，Mars。

 

 

Nephrite，你記得那場宴會上的談話嗎？

 

今世忘記我吧，我不值得妳喜歡。如果有來生，我會尋找妳，那時再來喜歡我，Jupiter。

 

 

Kunzite，我沒有忘記你在宴會上說過的話。

 

原諒我。如果轉世，妳還願意喜歡我，那時就和我在一起，Venus。

 

* * *

 

Next: You

 


End file.
